1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for installing deepwater completions and performing well intervention from a vessel that can perform other duties while not running completions or performing interventions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deepwater completions are typically deployed from a drilling rig. As such, the drilling rig may be oversized, and it can be considered costly to deploy the completion portion of the well or to perform intervention operations. Standard completion operations generally comprise wellbore clean-up, installation of the sand face (or lower) completion, installation of the upper completion, and/or a clean-up flow period. Intervention operations typically comprise repairing, stimulating, and/or enhancing a well. Accordingly, techniques and systems to free up the high-cost drilling rig from completion and/or intervention operations are desirable.